Princess Kahrry Daley
by megawoman 5210
Summary: Sequel to The Love of a Pharoah and a Night Gaurd. Kahrry tries to be the best princess ahnd wife she can be.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the awaited sequel. Read and review! The usual disclaimers and claimers apply here.  


* * *

**Kahrry Daley was now 16, and a lot has happened over the years. Her father, Kahmunrah, was given a second chance at bring human again for unknown reasons, the Egyptian monarchy has been restored with Kahmunrah as pharoah, and because of that, she and her family had moved to Egtypt. Which means she is now Princess Kahrry Daley, daughter of Pharoah Kahmunrah and his husband, Larry Daley.**  
**"Kahrry, time for dinner," said her governess, Charolete McDougall.  
"I'm coming, " Kahrry replied. Ever since she became a princess, her life became very busy. For dinner, she had meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and peas.  
"At least I have a very awesome family," Kahrry said. A month ago, her father decided that when she turns 17, on year before she becomes queen, she is to marry her boyfriend, Alexander Thomas. And because of this, Alexander is to move in the palace in one week.  
"Hey there," Larry said, putting an arm around his daughter.  
Kahrry looked out of her window before replying, "Hey, Mom."  
"Kahrry, I know you may be feeling a bit overwhelmed right now, but things will work out. You'll see," Larry reassured. Kahrry only nodded before getting up from her bed. She was heading for her own personal library that Kahmunrah got her when she turned fifteen.  
Kahmunrah sighed and said, "What are we going to do with her?"  
Larry replied,"I don't know. I just don't know. But it isn't like she isn't trying. She is. It's just that she's having a bit of trouble fitting in and getting used to this lifestyle."  
"I know, my love." They then kissed.  
Meanwhile, Kahrry looked around her library sheves until she found the book that she wanted:_The Hichhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ by Douglas Addams. She opened the book to where she left off. When Kahrry first saw it at a book store, she said, "That's an awesome book. I'll take it," and it became her favorite book of all time. Soon, she forgot her worries, at least for a little while.

* * *

_A week later..._

"Is he here, yet," Kahrry asked, anxiously looking at the airport gate.  
"He'll be here," Charolete , Alexander walked through the gate and to his fiance.  
"Hi, Kahrry," he said warmly.  
"Hi," Kahrry replied, hugging Alexander. They then kissed.  
After they pulled apart, Kahrry said, "Let's go to the palace. Alexander agreed, taking Kahrry's hand so she can lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Kahrry was planning her wedding with Alexander.  
"What should we do for flower arrangements," Kahrry asked Alexander, showing him some flower arrangement designs.  
"I like the roses," Alexander replied.  
Kahrry smiled and said, "Thanks, Alex."  
"No problem," Alexander said. They then kissed. Meanwhile, Larry and Kahmunrah were having a conversation of their own.  
"Do you think we should go back to New York on vacation," Larry asked his husband.  
"Sure," Kahmunrah said after some thinking.  
"When do you want to go," Larry asked.  
"After school is out for Kahrry and Alexander this summer," the pharoah replied.

* * *

_Summer vacation..._

Kahrry looked at her new husband as the plane landed.  
"This is so exciting," Kahrry said .  
"Yes, and so are you," Alexander replied, pecking Kahrry on the cheek.  
"All right children, time to get off the plane," Kahmunrah said. Kahrry hated it that her father still refers to her and Alexander children, but she did as she was told, anyway. She was looking forward to this vacation.  
Larry got up unsteadily and said, "When are we going to tell them the news?"  
"After we are settled in," Kahmunrah replied, putting his hand on Larry's stomach.

* * *

_One week later...  
_Larry was puking all over the hotel toilet, which had Alexander and Kahrry worried._  
_After he was done, Larry said, "Your dad and I have to tell you something."  
"Mom, what's wrong," Kahrry asked as she and Alexander sat down at the hotel room's dining room table.  
"You tell them," Kahmunrah whispered.  
Larry cleared his throat, smiled, and said, "You know how the birds and the bees talk works?"  
Kahrry sighed and said, "Yeah, Mom. But what does it have anything to do with you being sick?"  
Larry replied and said, "Well, it's because I'm pregnant. We found out 3 weeks ago."  
"Wow, Larry. Congratulations," Alexander said while smiling like an idiot.  
"Alex is right, Mom. This is great! And congrats to you too, Dad. This is awesome," Kahrry said, hugging both of her parents. Kahmunrah smiled at Larry, glad that both teens thought the news were awesome.  
"You know, we have to do some baby shopping while we have the time to," Larry reminded his husband.  
Kahmunrah only nodded and said, "I know."

* * *

**I want to know what you think about this chapter or any improvements I can make. So please review!**


End file.
